moofen- x rrtyui
by fucking degenerate
Summary: A perfect relationship. warning,highly explicit. also contains osu! meta jokes that a normal user might not recognize.


yay.

Moofen was excited for today. Today was the first day of the OSU World Champion Interview! Up among her human body pillow rrtyui was HDHR(My Aim Sucks),Azer(who would taking his shirt off for the first time),Happystick,and spro (Hvick was absent due to a recent shipment directly to his house for pallets of the new eroge straight from Japan). She hoped that she could get a pair of rrtyui's panties and complete her life. She was very keen on going,even though she was sick. She brought with her a condom just in case.

She entered the enormous OSU stadium,filled to the brim with a bunch of weeaboo plebs,going from tall to small almost in sizable order. She was happy that moment;when rrtyui stepped up onto the stage in full Japanese glory. He spoke a passage that was given to him personally from Azer to announce to the world.

"あきらめるだめ。"

The whole of the Japanese audience laughed a bit,but moofen- was inspired. She wanted to have rrtyui inside of her. She wanted to be his personal tablet. She wanted to be his FC. She longed for rrtyui.

After the interview,moofen- walked up onto the backstage,looking for rrtyui,but with no conclusion. He was out already,to her disappointment.

She walked back over to her car,and drove off back to her house. Moofen- then walked up the stairs to her room,and opened the door.

To her surprise,rrtyui was sitting there on the bed.

"ruruchi-sama?sore wa kimi ka?"she said in her best Japanese.

"Un,"he responeded,"やらないか?"

She accepted with full grace. She fell onto rrtyui's chest,taking his clothes off in the process. rrtyui took hers off as well.

They greeted each other,not with words,or verbal communication,but instead with their natural form. Moofen- was in full frontal view of rrtyui. She was quite happy with his reaction,especially down below.

Rrtyui was in full frontal view as well. Moofen- admired the view of the southern tip.

He grabbed her by the hand,pushing her down onto the bed. Moofen- was slightly red,looking away from rrtyui's eyes. "身いて以上によ。"

She looked down. To her surprise was rrtyui's massive 9 footer,gracing near her. She blushed a bit,trying to look away,when he responds,"身いて…よ…"

She looked down again to see it at an astounding 12ft. She tried to look away,but said in a quiet tone,

"私を突き抜く…よ"

He obliged,penetrating moofen-,almost cutting her in half with only the head. Her legs were shaking,her heart was pounding,she said,in a simple,yet quiet tone,"これは愛か？"

"はい、愛は君を閉じ込められています。"

She felt better than getting off from his voice alone. She was in heaven.

He went further in,going deeper with every stretch.

He then felt a blockade. Moofen- was in heaven;he had reached her cervix.

He wasn't even too far in,yet he couldn't go deeper without killing moofen-,so he stayed safe.

"行くより…深いよ。"

"ハ？"

"大丈夫だ…行くより深いよ。"

Rrtyui was surprised with her readiness. He went further,going past the cervix,and went as far as he could.

He couldn't go any farther,moofen- was in bliss,he didn't want to kill her,so he pulled out a bit,and started to thrust.

Moofen- moaned,feeling the greatness of rrtyui's massive 12ft penis. She felt great knowing he chose her as his SS,going above and beyond for a 100.00% accuracy on her,on her vision,but more specifically,on her vagina.

It was bliss,she couldn't stop,she couldn't help it,and she came. Moofen- was finished.

Rrtyui,however,was not. She could see this,she wanted to satisfy him,but he wanted to do more for her.

Rrtyui lay moofen- down on the bed,and he was going for an 800pp run. He put his left index and middle fingers on moofen-'s already finished vagina,and started to tap. And he tapped fast,going for a 360bpm stream.

He grabbed one of the tablet pens,took the tip off,and swirled a circle on moofen-'s nipples. She was feeling the greatest she has ever been,heaven was an understatement. She was just about to cum when she saw rrtyui take the pen away.

What could he be planning? Rrtyui took the pen and shoved it up moofen-'s anus. It was her most pleasurable moment,feeling so much joy from her beloved. Rrtyui continued to stream,while also masturbating to the glorious scene.

Moofen- was in bliss,and she was happy,because she was servicing rrtyui now. She was ready,he was and together,they came in bliss.

As with rules of hentai,rrtyui came so much that moofen- was coated in a thick layer of rrtyui love,and moofen- barely had anything at all. They were finished. Moofen- would not forget this moment. She said to him,in a soft tone,

"どうもうありがとう、ご主人ーさま。"


End file.
